Complicated
by Nab450
Summary: I can't believe this! First Silver and now this! I need someone to get me out of this complicated mess. Hey everyone hope you like my first fanfic EVER!
1. Nightmares

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you like this, this is just an edit of my other chapter that I deleted. All the support from the reviews got me to write again. Thanks all you guys.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co.! (I wish I did!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Nightmares**

"AAAHH!"

Blaze shot up, shivering. _Another nightmare about Silver. _She looked around her room in the palace, the four-poster bed, purple vanity, and walk in closet were some of the only perks of being a princess. She sighed. _Why, why can't I forget! Why can't I move on?_

**FLASHBACK**

_Blaze the cat is standing with Silver the hedgehog on a hill in the Sol Dimension with a pleading look in her eyes._

_"Please Silver, why won't you let me come with you?"_

_"I can't Blaze, I have to do this alone."_

_"Chaos..."_

_Blaze firmly held on to Silver's arm, her eyes burning with determination._

_"I'm not letting you go back to Crisis City without me. I don't care if they have spotted Iblis again, I want to go with you!"_

_"Fine."_

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

_They were both teleported to Crisis City, it had recently been recovered to some extent, but the Flames of Disaster had left their mark. Silver's only hope was that everything would go back to the way it used to be, when Sonic was alive. (Since Crisis City is from the future, Sonic has died already. You can only get there using Chaos portals or something like that.) Once Silver stepped out of the portal, everyone cheered._

_"Our hero! He's back!"_

_A mob of screaming fangirls ran over him. Blaze rolled her eyes. She just hoped it wasn't all going to his head._

_"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! Me and Blaze have come here on some important business, so leave us be!"_

_"Ooh! Is it about Iblis?" A random fangirl asked._

_"Yeah! Rumor has it that he has returned." said another_

_Blaze grabbed Silver's arm and just left, dragging him behind her. How he could stand all those screaming girls, she just didn't know. They headed straight for the location of the most recent sighting and got ready. It didn't take much time for Iblis to appear._

_This is too easy, Blaze thought, something must be up. She had just delivered three huge fireballs to Iblis's face. She looked magnificent in the firelight. Her lavender fur gleaming and the jewel in her forehead shining. She loved working with Silver, her best memories were often shared with him. So, when she looked back to see if he was ok, her heart almost stopped. There, with two Sol Emeralds in his hand was Silver. He was chanting the spell needed to trap Iblis inside of you. He was planning to become the vessel! No! She thought, He can't! She came up to him and tried to snatch the emeralds out of his hand. he just looked at her sadly._

_"I told you not to come, Blaze. I need to do this. If I don't.."_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT WILL_ _HAPPEN! You are not doing this."_

_"I'm sorry Blaze."_

_"YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME SILVER, YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND!" I was starting to get hysterical._

_"Get out of here Blaze!"_

_"NO, I'm not leaving."_

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

_"YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME SILVER! NO!"_

_The last thing she saw was Silver being engulfed by Iblis, a gruesome image that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life._

**END FLASHBACK**

Blaze jumped out of bed. Another day, another loss. She slipped into her usual long purple cloak and white leggings, put her hair in a ponytail and pulled on her shoes. She banged the door open and slid down the banister. _I'm in no mood to follow proper etiquette._ She ran down the hall into the throne room. Hopefully, Marine and Gardon would be there and they would give some entertainment while she guarded the Sol Emeralds.

"Oy mate! Why do ya' look so down?" It was Marine, extremely smart, funny, and annoying at times.

"She probably had a bad night 'tis all." Ahh Gardon, he was such a good friend.

"Your majesty, Marine here was just telling me about another dimension was it..."

"BLIMEY! I forgot to tell you Blaze! Tails 'as invented this teleporter, and e's invited you to come over!"

She had almost forgotten about them all, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream... maybe it would be a good way to forget about Silver. Maybe she was ready to let go and make new friends...

* * *

**Hello all you wonderful people! Please review and tell me whats wrong with this story, because I'm here to improve! I will not get offended or anything if you post a criticizing review. I'll just follow your advice and fix my mistakes! ( That doesn't mean you can flat-out insult me though ) Looking forward to some good criticism. :)**


	2. Arrived

**Hi again peeps! Thank you LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG 1 for reviewing my story, it really means a lot! I think I'll start writing in POVs now, it makes my writing more organized.**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I was standing in front of this funny looking machine with colorful buttons and many levers placed in random spots. Marine was constantly whizzing around it, checking things off of her list as she went along.

"Are you sure this is safe Marine?" I asked cautiously.

"No need to worry mate! It's perfectly safe!"

"Remind me again why you aren't going? I thought Tails would invite you to."

Marine blushed a deep red. I pretended not to notice.

"Weell Blaze! You should really get going bye!" She said while pushing me into the portal. I rolled my eyes. Who knew, Marine might just have a little crush...

I stepped through the portal and braced myself, who knew what this crazy invention might do? My world went black and I tried to regain consciousness, but I couldn't fell anything. What have I just done?

**Shadow's POV**

_Great! Just great! I_ glared down at what used to be my new motorcycle. The engine pieces were strewn all over the sidewalk, and the tires were lying at my feet, ripped to shreds. I looked up and groaned. _WHY, WHY, WHY! It's all that Stupid Faker's fault!_

**FLASHBACK  
**_  
Shadow was calmly riding down the street to his apartment after his job at GUN minding his own business, when his phone started now? He picked up the phone with a loud YEAH WHAT?_

_"Hey Shadow it's Sonic!"_

_Ugh that insolent fool!_

_"Whatever it is, I'm not interested!"_

_With that he shut off the phone and started cursing under his breath. He's so... While he was cursing Sonic to hell, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed right into the lamppost outside of Pizza Hut. The rest is history._

**END FLASHBACK**

STILL cursing under my breath, I walked all the way to my apartment. I sulked all the way up the stairs and slammed the door of my apartment shut.

"Well, looks like Mister Sunshine is having a bad day again!."

I froze. _Not her, please God not her! _I turned around and groaned. It was none other than Rouge the bat, crashed out on his couch reading a fashion magazine and munching on chips. I felt like exploding.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"Hmm, I have two words for you, Anger Management."

I calmly picked up Rouge, kicked open the door and threw her out, literally.

"Hey wait..."

The door was then promptly shut in Rouge's face.

**Blaze's POV**

I woke up and gasped. _Phew I'm alive. _The scene around me was of one to behold. Sonic was eating a chilidog on the couch, Amy was sitting next to him probably trying to get his attention, and Tails was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It all looked so normal, so unlike my life.

"Hello everyone." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Sonic spit out some chilidog onto Amy, which earned him a slap on the face and another date with her. Tails jumped out of the kitchen with a saucepan in his hand.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He proceeded with trying to hit me on the head, but every time he tried he accidentally hit Sonic instead. It was very amusing.

"TAILS! Calm down dude! It's only Blaze!" Sonic had several bumps on his head and was startig to look very shaky.

"I'm soooooo sorry Blaze, I thought it was a theif or something!" He sighed and went back into the kitchen. He came back without the saucepan thankfully, and sat down with Sonic on the couch.

"Blaze, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day!

******I'm sorry that** **I can't write long chapters, I don't know what's wrong with me! Hope you like it! Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. The Hill

**Another Update! wOOHoOO! Hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you to Neizd87 for reviewing my story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO.! SEGA does.**

**Shadow's POV**

I was just sitting on the bed listening to my MP3, my mind wandering over many things. The light was shining through the window... _Gaahh! __I don't think of such things! __Relax, Shadow! Think GUN, Killing Faker painfully!, going on missions with Rouge! That's more like it! _For one thing, Faker had to buy me a new motorcycle. _Yeah and an expensive one to!_ I didn't literally hate any of them. (Except for Sonic of course). Amy was nice overall, but not really my type, always hanging over Sonic's every word like a puppet. Tails was annoying but helpful at times, building machines and such. Knuckles was a pain and always acting like a knucklehead (Pun not intended). Rouge... well she was a different story...

"HEY SHADOW! YOU BETTER BE AWAKE!"

_Speaking of Rouge._ The object of my thoughts suddenly appeared at my door with a smug expression on her face.

"Rise and shine, Mr. Sunshine! We have places to go, people to see!"

I just groaned._ How did she get in here anyway? I thought she lived down the street in that fancy pent house apartment!_

"Aw, come on sleepyhead! You need to get out once in a while." She kept smirking in that annoying and suspicious way, waiting for me to respond.

"Fine, I'll come along." I was in no mood to go, but I decided to. Advice, DO NOT contradict Rouge, she will get you. Not kidding.

"I didn't hear you.."

"I SAID FINE ALRIGHT! Do you want me to make a public announcement?" I was starting to get a little suspicious...

"That's more like it!" Rouge sauntered away with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I got up and put my MP3 on my bedside table, knocking down many things in the process. I bent down and picked up the only memory I had of Dr. Robotnick and Maria, the blue ribbon that I had just managed to salvage from space colony ARK. I held it in my hand remembering Maria's soft voice and beautiful hair... a tear slid down my cheek... I shook my head and slammed the door shut. I shuddered. _I wonder what Rouge is up to..._

**Blaze's POV**

After hours of explaining everything, I finally got a chance to rest. I mean, their questions just wouldn't finish! Blaze this, Blaze that, I like them all but sometimes they overreact. I didn't tell them about Silver, I thought they would be like everyone else and be sad for me and the like. Why didn't people understand? We don't need their pity! We need them to help us forget about it instead of reminding us every five seconds!

I sat up on the bed in the room Sonic had given me. It was very simple, with an average sized bed, a dresser, and a wooden wardrobe. More than I would really ask Sonic for anyway. I took out the Sol Emeralds from my suitcase and turned each one over in my hand. I heard a girlish scream from below and set down the Emerald I was holding. I went down the stairs to find Amy holding her Piko-Piko Hammer with a Pancake on her head and Sonic backed away in the corner with a scared expression on his face (I found out later that it was Sonic who had screamed) I asked Tails what had happened and he filled me in on the story. It was pretty long, but it involved pancakes, sausages, and a banana peel.

After cleaning Amy up, she decided to go back to her house where she stayed for the rest of the day. I rolled my eyes and curled up on the couch with a new book that I was reading. I was lost in the world of fiction, when Sonic walked up to me and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello in there! You've been reading for the past 3 hours Blaze!"

I sat up and stretched my back, placing the book on the cream-colored coffee table. I was on chapter 14, but the book could wait, I had a lot of thinking to do.

"You know what? I think I'll go out for a little while, you know, to clear my mind."

Without even waiting for an answer, I jumped off the blue couch and sped out the front door, not knowing where I was going, just running freely to relax. I felt a sudden urge to stop and I looked around myself. I was on a beautiful hill overlooking Station Square, the sun setting behind me and a lone tree growing at the top. I sat down and sighed. _This vacation wasn't a bad idea, I got away from my princess duties and memories of Silver! It was just to good to be true! Nothing good can happen without some strings attached. _As I was lost in thought, I didn't notice the sound of someone walking until they were very close. My ears twitched and I stood up, my hands balled into fists, flames burning. He was a red and black hedgehog, and looked rather like Sonic, but he wasn't going to fool me!

**Shadow's POV**

_Wonderful trip Rouge, wonderful! _I was standing in the food court of the mall holding about 8 or 9 bags of Rouge's shopping. _Note: Next time Rouge offers to go somewhere, say no. _We had spent the entire day (About 3 hours) running around the mall buying pointless clothes. I REALLY needed a break.

"SHADOW! Stop lazing around and get over here! I need someone to hold this tray of sushi!"

**1 HOUR LATER  
**

"Rouge.. I said through gritted teeth, SHUT UP, AND CARRY YOUR STUPID BAGS YOURSELF!"

I dropped all the bags on the floor, spilling out their contents, and whipped out my Chaos Emerald shouting CHAOS CONTROL, just as Rouge shot me one of her dirtiest looks. I needed somewhere peaceful, where I could curse the world in peace. _Of course! The hill! _About 2 years ago, while I was running around Station Square, I came upon a hill overlooking the city. It reminded me so much of myself. The lone tree, standing by itself and holding out on its own... Ever since then, it has been the one and only place that I go to get away from Faker and his friends.

Breathing in he cool air, I walked towards the tree and stopped right in my tracks. There, sitting on _my _hill was a strange lavender cat. She had her back turned to me and I quickly walked towards her, Chaos Emerald in hand. As I approached her, she got up and turned around. Her hands had flames burning in them. Oh_, a pryokinetic!_ I lunged at her, and she surprisingly held my arm.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking me?"

She had a kind of authority to her voice and she set her burning eyes on mine and held my stare.

"The question remains the same hedgehog, tell me, or you burn!"

"FINE! You first."

"Hmph! My name is Princess Blaze the Cat, I am the gaurdian of the Sol Emeralds and heir to the throne of the Sol Dimension."

"Are you a friend of Sonic's?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason, but my name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Ultimate Lifeform? What kind of name is that?"

"Well, it's my name, and you better get off my hill right now!"

"Fine, if you wish 'Ultimate Lifeform'." She walked away, heat radiating of her body. She just, acted so level headed, it infuriated me! Who did she think she was anyway!

**I know, I know! I'm going a little to fast in my writing, and I'm trying to do my best! Could someone please tell me if that is how you spell pryokinetic, cause I'm not sure. Don't forget, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Party Time!

**HELLO EVERYONE! WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! *Runs away screaming* Alright guys, I'm really sorry for the late update, I was moving houses and it was pretty chaotic and I had no internet for like 2 weeks! Agh! Also, thank you to TheWhyteRabbyt for reviewing my story! That advice really helped me! So, without further ado here's the next chapter: ( As you've noticed, I don't like writing long author notes! :) )**

**Blaze's POV**

_I can't believe they're actually doing this!_

They were trying to put up some lights and decorations for a 'Party' they were throwing for me. I mean seriously! _I don't need a party, I need peace and quiet! _Sometimes, they really irritate me. _I wonder who's going to be there..._

"Guys! A little help here!"

Sonic was teetering on the ladder, lights in one hand and streamers in the other. Balancing preciously on one foot, he started hanging the lights, swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

"GUYS!"

"I'll save you my darling Sonic!"

Amy rushed towards his flailing body with her arms outstretched. I looked away. _I DO NOT want to see this! _

"AAHH!" It was Sonic's famous girl scream, piercing the crisp morning air and probably waking up people for miles around.

"AMY!"

I quickly ran inside. You do not want to see Sonic at times like this! _I guess I'll just sit down and read for a while I guess..._

**Shadow's POV**

**GUN** oh how relaxing! Another day of shooting things and stopping Eggman on its way! I got on to my new motorbike (Faker actually had the heart to buy me a new one! Who knew?) and just as I was revving up my engine, guess who decided to call? No it wasn't Faker, but good guess. It was Amy, mushy, Faker crazy Amy! What would she want with me? I picked it up anyway though.

"Hello?"

"HI SHADOW!"

I grimaced and put the phone 4 inches away from my ear and spoke,

"What."

"Can you come over?"

"No."

"Please.."

"No."

"Come on!"

"NO."

"Shadow.."

"I SAID NO ALRIGHT?"

I hung up the phone and resisted the urge to throw it at the wall, trying to calm down, I was getting way to moody these days. I took deep breaths and thought of what I loved like Rouge suggested. It was kind of hard after hearing Amy's annoying squeaky voice and get late. _You know what? Mayba this might be a good way to get back at Faker, ruining a party, hmmm..._

**Blaze's POV**

"Hi Blaze!"

It was Cream, oh how I missed her face so much! I ran to her and hugged her so hard that she started choking and it started to get out of hand, but aside from that the party was going pretty smoothly and I did not have to touch one thing or do anything. In fact, everyone had almost forgot about me. The book I had been reading was quite good, and I had almost finished it when Cream had walked through the door as our first guest. Many other people were here already, like Rouge, Vanilla (Who had come with Cream), Knuckles, and the Chaotix group.

"To everyone here, this party is dedicated to Blaze the Cat, who is..."

Sonic's long speech was interupted, thank god! By the power going out. Cats can see quite well in the dark, so out of the corner of my eye I saw the imposter running off with all our food. _Well, why not? _I raced after him, whisking past lamposts and benches, running through the streets of Station Square. There was a wonderful breeze blowing in the wind and a hint of the smell of flowers that were already starting to bloom. He stopped suddenly, turning around stopping me in my tracks.

"Stop following me."

I took a look at his face and gasped, it ws HIM! Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform!

"It's you! I can't believe you!"

I summoned fire in the palm of my hand and he took an involuntary step backwards. I almost had BBQ hedgehog for dinner, but something stopped me, was it the look of hatred in his eyes? The complete hurt? I put the fire in my palm out.

"What I don't understand is, why did you do it?"

"You'll never understand." He said quietly, "not you, not Faker, nobody! You never felt the hurt I did when Maria died!"

I looked him in the eye and my voice faltered. So many questions were going through my mind at that second, that I didn't notice the whoosh of air he left bahind when he fled, nor the food still sitting where he had once stood.

**As you can see, this is just a filler chapter, and it wasn't very good by my standards, but we all have bad days don't we?**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT ALERT!  
I've decided to put this story on hold until further notice, I am currently frying my brain for ideas, so expect an update in like 2-3 weeks.**


End file.
